


A Room In A Hotel In New York City

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Wintour 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Days before their Madison Square Garden concert during Wintour 2016, Pete and Patrick find each other again.





	A Room In A Hotel In New York City

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from "Twin Skeletons" off "American Beauty/American Psycho"

The moment the SUV pulled up in front of The Sanctuary hotel, Pete’s heart sank all the way down to the bottom of his shoes. _I should’ve remembered,_ he thought, mentally kicking himself. He hadn’t recognized the name when he had heard it too many months ago, had honestly not been paying attention when their manager had mentioned staying at a New York hotel for a few days to promote their Madison Square Garden concert with morning show appearances and radio interviews. _I really should’ve known. Recognized the name at least. Something._   He shook his head; how could he have forgotten?

“Pete?” Feeling a nudge on his arm, Pete turned to see Patrick frowning at him. “You okay? You’ve got the strangest look on your face.”

He forced a smile. “I’m fine, Trick.”

Patrick’s frown deepened. “You don’t look fine. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just forgot where we were staying, that’s all,” Pete lied. “Went completely out of my head. You know?”

“Jet lag,” Joe said from his seat behind them. “I’m surprised you remember anything after the flight we just got off.” He ran a hand over his face, covering a jaw-cracking yawn. “God, I hate cross-country flights.”

“Could’ve been worse,” Andy said from his front seat. “We could still be in the air.”

“And that’s why we keep you around,” Joe said. “Your unfailing sunny disposition and unbridled optimism.” He grinned when Andy flashed him the finger in response.

Patrick rolled his eyes as the door opened next to him. “Come on. Upstairs before we all fall over,” he said as he started to get out. “Thank God nothing’s planned until tomorrow afternoon.”

Following Patrick out of the SUV, Pete took one look at the ornate wooden doors and cursed under his breath. It was going to be a very long few days.

                                                            *****

Swiping his key card, Pete stepped into his room, dropped his bag by the door and immediately fell face first onto the bed. _Not only the same hotel, but the same fucking room,_ he thought, his pounding heart literally ringing in his ears. _What are the odds?_ He didn’t want to think about it and yet he couldn’t think about anything else.

Turning over, he stared blankly at the ceiling. _How long has it been?_ he wondered, doing the math in his head. _Over six years. God, where did the time go?_ He knew where it had gone, knew all too well.

He was just about to bury his face in one of the down pillows to try putting himself out of his misery when there was a knock on his door. “Just a sec!” he called, scrambling to his feet. Plastering a smile on his face, he opened the door. “Hey, Lunchbox.”

Patrick wrinkled his nose at the nickname. “Hey. Andy and Joe want to grab something to eat. Want to come with?”

“Sure. Just let me grab my stuff.” Patrick came in as Pete went back over to the bed. “Settling in okay? You’re down the hall, right?”

“By the elevator. And as well as I can considering it’s a hotel room.” There was a pause. “You’re sure you’re okay? You seem a little off about things.”

Pete shoved his keycard into his pocket and checked for his wallet. _He doesn’t remember,_ he realized, his heart sinking.  He turned away so Patrick couldn’t see the hurt look on his face. _Not any of it. I know it’s been over six years, but how could he forget?_

Just then he felt a hand on his arm. “Pete?”

“I’m okay,” Pete quickly said, patting the singer’s hand before pulling away. “I’m fine, Trick. Really.”

Patrick frowned. “So why am I having a hard time believing you?” There was another pause. “Pete…whatever it is…”

“I can tell you, I know,” Pete finished, turning to face him. He sighed; knowing Patrick like he did, he knew the singer wouldn’t let things go until he was told something.  _Tell him anything,_ he thought. _He’ll believe it if it sounds true._ “Just being in this hotel again…it’s stirring up things I don’t want to get into right now. Okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Patrick said, obviously confused. He took a step back, giving Pete space. “Just…if you want to talk…”

“You’ll be the first person I come to. Promise.” Pete forced another smile and tried not to think about how badly his heart was aching. _How could you forget? I know it meant as much to you as it did for me. It always did._ Unbidden, his mind dredged up memories of soft kisses, whispered endearments and falling asleep tangled in each other’s arms. How could Patrick forget so much?

_It’s different now. We’re completely different people,_ he realized. Maybe that was why. It was something he really didn’t want to think about, especially with Patrick standing so close by.

Pushing the memories aside for the time being, Pete began making his way toward the door. “So…food? Are we venturing out or sticking to the hotel?”

                                                                        *****

A soft tapping on his door awoke Pete out of an uneasy doze. Flicking on the bedside table light, he glanced at the clock on the wall and grimaced. _Two in the fucking morning,_ he mused as he crawled out of bed and stumbled toward the door, reaching under his t-shirt to scratch his belly. _Who the fuck could it be this late?_ He opened the door, about to give whoever it was a piece of his mind when his eyes focused on who was standing there. “Hey, man,” he said to Patrick as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. “What are you doing up? I’m supposed to be the one with insomnia.”

Patrick just stood there, his eyes wide behind his black-rimmed glasses as he rubbed his hands nervously against his Batman flannel pajama pants. “I remember,” he whispered. “I remember everything.”

Sighing, Pete stepped aside; a part of him had been expecting this. “Come on in.”

The moment the door closed and was locked, Patrick faced Pete. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pete sat down on the edge of the bed. “It was a long time ago,” he said simply. “Over six years ago. Things are different now for both of us. You’ve got Elisa and Declan. I’ve got Meagan and Bronx and Saint.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to dredge up things if you just wanted to let it be.”

Patrick sat down next to him. “You remembered,” he said softly.

“It was the last time we were together that way,” Pete said, his tone just as soft. “And you’ve always been hard to forget.”

A wan smile crossed the singer’s face. “So are you.” Before Pete could even think of an answer to that, Patrick was looking around the room. “Did they really put you in the same room?”

Pete nodded. “They redecorated, but it’s the same room. I remember the view from the window.”

Getting up, Patrick looked out the window. “Oh, I remember this,” he murmured. “We must’ve spent an hour watching the moon rise over the buildings.”

Pete went to stand next to him. “Polished off a really good bottle of champagne while doing it, if I remember right. We were both flying high by the time we were done.”

“Didn’t we spend the rest of that night in bed?”

Pete nodded again. “And most of the rest of the next day fighting.” He ran a hand through his hair. “One of the best nights followed by one of the worst days.”

“Yeah.” Patrick was silent for a long moment. Finally, he said, “The things I said back then…I never meant them.”

“No, you did. And you had every right to say them,” Pete said mildly. “I was a train wreck back then.”

“I wasn’t any better.” Patrick glanced out the window again. “None of us were. Burnt out, heart sick…none of us knew what to do back then.”

Slowly, Pete slid an arm around Patrick’s waist. “No more apologies, okay? It was over six years ago. Like I said before, things are different now.”

Patrick was silent for a moment. Finally, he reached up and put his hand over Pete’s. “Are they? Different, I mean?”

Pete looked at him. “I thought they were,” he said slowly.

“I know some things are. A lot of things, actually,” Patrick continued. “And for a lot of it, different is good. Better than good.” He suddenly sighed. “But there are some things…some things I wish weren’t. You know?”

Pete did know. “Like what?” he asked anyway.

Patrick turned to face him and their eyes met. Then, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Pete’s in a gentle kiss.

Sighing, Pete slid his other arm around Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. _Good. So good. Patrick…_ It was better than he remembered - soft lips and teasing tongue with just the barest hint of stubble scratching his cheek combined with the warm, solid feel of Patrick in his arms. _Love you. I’ve always loved you. Missed you so much…_

He slowly drew away, blinking for a moment. “Patrick.” He breathed, brushing his fingers over the singer’s face. He was sure, knew what he wanted, but he needed Patrick to be sure, too. There was too much at stake for them to be anything else. “Are you sure? I can just hold you until we fall asleep.”

Smiling, Patrick shook his head and leaned into the touch. “I’m not tired. And I want more than just to be held.” For emphasis, he pressed himself against Pete, letting the other man feel his erection through his pajama. “And you do, too. Don’t you?”

“God, yes.” Pete pulled him into another, hungrier kiss. “Missed you. Missed you so fucking much.”

“Missed you, too. Everything about you,” Patrick said in between kisses. “Bed. Please, Pete…bed?”

“Yes.” He drew Patrick toward the beds rumpled covers, pulling off the singer’s t-shirt as he did so. “Off. Take your clothes off.” Sliding Patrick’s glasses off his nose, he put them on the bedside table. “I want to taste you. Drown myself in you.”

“You, too.” Patrick’s fingers dug into Pete’s battered Metallica t-shirt. “Want to see you, too.”

They fell onto the bed, hands roaming as they continued kissing. “God, look at you,” Pete breathed as his hands skimmed over Patrick’s chest. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red. “You’re the gorgeous one. You always were.” He slid a hand up Pete’s tattooed arm. “Some of these are new.”

“The wolf is for Saint.” Pete watched Patrick’s fingers over his tattoos. “I had a couple others touched up a little.” Taking the singer’s hand in his, he kissed his fingers before moving it to his hip under his boxers. “And I got one for you.”

“You…what?” He pulled Pete’s underwear down enough to see the tattoo. It was right below the dent in his hip – a small design done in black ink in the shape of a heart. Taking a closer look, Patrick couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. It was a date he knew all too well. “Is it really what I think it is?”

“Yeah.” Pete reached down to run his fingers through Patrick’s red hair. “The day we met.”

“God, Pete,” Patrick breathed. He brushed his lips against it, feeling the bassist shiver in response. “When did you get it done?”

“The day after we started talking again,” Pete said quietly. “I just…I needed a permanent reminder of what I almost lost because I was such an ass.”

“No more apologies, remember?” He moved back into Pete’s arms. “Can’t we just start over? Leave the past where it belongs?”

Pete’s heart skipped a beat at the earnest look on the singer’s face. “I like the sound of that.” He drew Patrick into another kiss.

They traded kisses back and forth, tongues tangling as desire built between them. Pete gently pushed Patrick onto his back against the pillows, hovering over him. “Can I take the rest of this off you?” he asked, his hand resting on the waistband of the singer’s pajamas.

“Yours go, too.” Patrick pushed Pete’s boxers fully off his hips. “I’m not going to be the only one naked here.”

“Anything you want,” Pete promised recklessly. “Just tell me. I’ll do anything.”

Patrick suddenly hesitated. “I just…I don’t…it’s been so long since I’ve…since we…” He bit his lip.

Pete understood. “I know. For me, too.” He brushed his fingers through Patrick’s bright hair, disheveling it even more. “Do you want me to stop?”

Patrick shook his head. “That’s the last thing I want to do.” He ran his hand down Pete’s chest, brushing against his abs with his fingertips. “I just…I don’t know where to start.”

Pete sighed as Patrick’s fingers moved lower, tracing the outline of his bat heart tattoo. “You’re doing pretty good so far,” he murmured, brushing another kiss next to the other man’s ear. “Wonderful, actually. God, I love your hands.”

“Love you,” Patrick breathed. “Love you so much, Pete.” He sighed as guitar-callused fingers slid his pajamas and underwear off his hips to caress bare skin. “Oh, God.”

“Beautiful,” Pete murmured as he began trailing kisses down Patrick’s neck. “So fucking beautiful. I always thought you were.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red.  “I was over 200 pounds back then,” he said, squirming a little. “Even now…I gained some of the weight back…”

“Shh.” Pete silenced the singer’s doubts with a firm kiss. “I think you’re absolutely fucking perfect.” His eyes swept over Patrick’s naked frame, taking in his flushed cheeks, mussed hair and thickening erection. “I just want to kiss you all over.” He ran a finger along the length of Patrick’s cock. “Especially right here.” Before Patrick could even think of stopping him, he ducked his head down and slid his mouth over the singer’s cock.

Patrick cried out, his fingers immediately tangling in Pete’s hair. “God, Pete! Yes…please…missed you sucking me off like this.” He lifted his head up, his eyes going wide as he watched his cock slide in and out of Pete’s mouth. “Fuck, you do that so good.”

_Love you,_ Pete thought as he sucked, his tongue lapping up the fluid trickling out. _Love you so much, baby. Come on…let me taste you._ He let out a muffled moan and sucked harder. _Patrick…my Patrick…my golden angel baby…come for me._

A moment later, just when he thought Patrick was right on the edge, he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He drew away and looked up. “You okay up there, babe?”

Patrick nodded, his hand shaking as he brushed his fingers over Pete’s lips. “Yeah. Just too close too fast,” he managed to get out. “I didn’t want things to end this quick.”

Pete grinned. “Can definitely understand that,” he said as he took the singer back into his arms. “Did you have something else in mind that you wanted?”

For an answer Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist. “Fuck me,” he said softly, his hazel eyes wide. “I want you to fuck me.”

Pete’s eyes went wide as well. “Are you sure?” he asked, brushing Patrick’s hair back. “I mean…it’s been a long time. And before it was usually the other way around.”

Patrick nodded again. “I know.  And I’m all for doing it again upside down and sideways if we have the energy for it later.” He slid his hands down Pete’s back to cup his ass. “But right now? I really want to feel you inside me.”

Pete let out the breath he was holding and leaned down to give Patrick a messy, tongue-tangling kiss. “You’re fucking amazing,” he breathed before pulling away.  “We need stuff. I’ll be right back.” He scrambled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

“You still carry lube in your shaving kit?” Patrick asked, surprised. “Even after all this time?”

Pete came back a moment later. “No such luck. But the hotel’s complementary lotion should do okay.” He paused in front of the bed. “No condoms, though.”

Patrick shook his head. “I don’t care about that. I know you’re clean. I am, too.” He held out his hand. “Come here.”

Pete slid back into bed. “You sure?” he asked again even as he slicked up his fingers. “I mean, if you’re not…”

Patrick silenced him with a firm kiss. “Seriously, Pete? You need to just shut the hell up and fuck me.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” Pete slid his hand in between Patrick’s legs. “You want it a little rough, baby? Want to feel it tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Patrick gasped as Pete worked first one, then two fingers inside. “Want to feel you every time I sit down. Every time I move. Every time I fucking breathe.” He moved his hips, forcing Pete’s fingers in deeper. “Like that. Just like that, Pete. Please.”

“Shh, baby. I got you. It’s okay,” Pete crooned. “You’re gonna feel so good when I’m done loving you. Better than you ever have.” Taking his fingers out, he leaned down to give Patrick yet another kiss. “Love you.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck. “Love you.” Both men groaned as Pete slowly entered him, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Pete took a shaky breath, pausing to rest his forehead against Patrick’s. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” he breathed. “Perfect.”

“God, so do you. So good.” Patrick dug his fingers into Pete’s shoulders as the bassist began to thrust. “That’s it…right there. Right fucking there.”

“Like that?” Pete asked, withdrawing almost all the way before sinking back in with a snap of his hips. “Okay?”

“Yes. God, yes…don’t stop.” Patrick began meeting Pete’s thrusts with his own, forcing his cock in still deeper. “Fuck, Pete…please don’t stop.”

“Not until you come,” Pete said through gritted teeth. “Love you. Love you so much, baby. Let it go.” Reaching out, he brushed a lock of red hair out of Patrick’s wide-opened eyes. “Let me see you come.”

“Pete!” Throwing his head back against the pillows, Patrick’s eyes screwed shut as he came all over both their bellies. Pete let out a long drawn out groan of his own as he buried his face in the singer’s shoulder and came deep inside him.

They sagged against each other as they tried to catch their breath, calming one another with whispered words and tender touches. Patrick whimpered as Pete slipped out of him, his hands clutching. “No…don’t go.”

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I’m right here,” Pete soothed, brushing a kiss against his lover’s flushed cheek. “I’m gonna get something to clean us both up. I’ll be right back.” Crawling out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom.

Patrick’s eyes flickered open as a warm, wet cloth moved over his belly and between his legs. “Mmm…that’s nice,” he murmured, a lazy little smile crossing his face. “Hey.”

Pete smiled as well. “Hey yourself.” Tossing the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom, he got back into bed and gathered Patrick close. “Are you staying?”

Patrick put his head on Pete’s chest. “Was hoping to. Especially if you want upside down and backwards before breakfast.”

“Looking forward to it.” Pete settled the snow white comforter over them both before reaching over to turn off the light.

A hand on his arm stopped him. “Pete…can I ask…what happens now?”

“With us, you mean?” When Patrick nodded, Pete let out a sigh. “I don’t know.”  He began running his fingers through the singer’s bright hair. “Elisa…are you going to tell her about this?”

A sigh answered him. “I should,” he finally said. “But I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt her and this…I know this would.  She wouldn’t understand that the way I love you and the way I love her…it’s two different things.” There was a pause.  “Are you going to tell Meagan?”

“She pretty much already knows.” At Patrick’s confused look, Pete explained. “When she and I first got together, I came clean. Told her everything. Didn’t leave a damn thing out.” He paused. “She was pretty understanding, considering.”

Patrick blinked. “And you told her everything?”

Pete nodded. “Everything. When the band got back together, she asked me straight out if I hoped that we’d get back together, too.” He paused. “I kept telling her that we were just friends now – that I had her and you had Elisa and that we didn’t think of each other that way anymore.” He suddenly snorted. “Proves how wrong I was.”

“Not wrong,” Patrick corrected quietly. “Just…at the time…I think we were both trying to just think about the music and the band. Not each other.” He looked up. “I thought…I hoped…that you were finally happy.”

“I was. I am. Meagan and the boys…they’re the best things that have ever happened to me.” Pete paused, meeting Patrick’s hazel eyes with his own dark ones. “But you are, too. She understands that.” He brushed his finger over Patrick’s cheek. “More than I do, I think.”

“Which means?”

Pete was silent for a long moment, trying to put what he was feeling into words that would make sense. Finally, he said, “She said that if we did…if you and me got back together…she’d understand. That the connection we had…she knew that it was important to me. That I needed whatever you and I meant to each other. She said she was okay with that, up to a point.”  He paused. “Basically? She said don’t bring it home.”

Patrick immediately understood.  “What goes on during the tour stay on the tour?”

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

Patrick let out the breath he had been holding. “God, Pete…she really said that? She meant that?”

“Every word,” Pete said softly. “I know. I was pretty amazed, too.”

Both men were silent for several minutes, then Patrick said softly, “I know you said that things were different now, and they are. We both have good things going and I know neither of us wants to fuck any of that up.”

“Yeah,” Pete murmured, trying not to feel his heart sinking. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _This is where he says that tonight was wonderful, but that’s all it can be. Just one night._ He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Patrick’s face when he said those last painful words.

Patrick, however, surprised him. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but the one thing I do know? The one thing I’m sure about?” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I love you, Pete. And I don’t want this to end.”

Opening his eyes, Pete looked down, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the love on Patrick’s face. “We’ll figure it out,” he promised, reaching out to cup Patrick’s face in his hands. “Know why? Because I don’t want this to end, either.” He swallowed hard, letting everything he was feeling color his next words. “Patrick…I love you, too.”

Pete caught a brief glance of the brightest smile he had ever seen before Patrick leaned up to kiss him breathless. Wrapping his arms around Patrick, Pete let his doubts go for the time being and lost himself in that perfect kiss.


End file.
